Гадерффай
Гадерффай ( ), также известный как посох гаффи ( ) — это грозное традиционное холодное оружие свирепого народа песков Татуина. Изготовленные из металла, растащенного с потерпевших крушение кораблей, это самодельное оружие грубо, опасно и достаточно прочно, чтобы служить на протяжении многих лет. Описание Гадерффай представлял собой простую конструкцию из полой дюрастальной трубы с режущим клинком, прикреплённым к одному концу оружия, и тяжеловесной дубинкой или вторым клинком, крепящимся на другом конце. Заточенные как бритва обоюдоострые лезвия способны одним ударом разрезать надвое бластер или живое существо. Основной клинок часто заканчивается пикой, используемой для колющих атак. Посохи гадерффай, оснащённые вторым клинком, позволяют таскенам наносить множество режущих или колющих ударов один за другим, тогда как посохи, оснащённые увесистой дубинкой, могут использоваться для лишения жертвы сознания или для вывода из строя и разбивания на части таких объектов, как дроиды, спидеры и вапараторы. Изготовленные из любого хлама, что было под рукой, гадерффаи были очень эффективны в ближнем бою. Почти каждый таскен был искусен в обращении с этим оружием и большинство таскенов предпочитали именно гадерффаи их винтовкам. Гаддерфаи могли быть разными, но некоторые атрибуты сохранялись практически всегда: в среднем длина оружия составляла 120 сантиметров, с обоих сторон находилось по головке. Одна из них чаще всего оснащалась четырьмя или больше заостроёнными выступающими лезвиями и клинком. Противоположный же конец гадерффая обычно был изогнут в форме буквы «Г» и больше всего походил на булаву, иногда также оснащённую клинком. Иногда острые края своего оружия таскены обрабатывали ядом, призванным причинить противнику как можно больше боли. Такое строение оружия давало её владельцу возможность использовать широкий и разнообразный спектр вариантов атаки и наносить противнику как рубяще-дробящие, так и колото-режущие удары.left|thumb|409x409px|Устройство гадерффаев.Хотя гадерффаи и могли быть изготовлены из любых материалов, таскены чаще всего предпочитали твёрдые металлы, такие, как железо или сталь. Лучшие посохи гаффи, как правило, предназначались для ветеранов или вождей и мастерились из редкого дюрастального покрытия, найденного на заброшенных звездолётах или транспортных средств, которые находились на поверхности Татуина. Такое оружие ценилось выше всех за свою выдающуюся прочность. Таскены дорожили своими гадерффаями, которые в основном производились на заказ и, таким образом, каждый из них был уникален и отличался от остальных, тем самым позволяя по каждому такому гадерффаю идентифицировать своего владельца. Бережливое отношение таскена к своему гадерффаю привело к тому, что когда нужно было устранить некоего конкретного таскена, в качестве доказательства его смерти было достаточно лишь предъявить его гадерффай, с которым, как было общеизвестно, ни один таскен добровольно бы не расстался. Так, к примеру, в период Гражданской войны джедаев, когда Реван в ходе поисков «Звёздной кузницы» прибыл на Татуин, корпорация Оружие Цзерки попросила его уничтожить как можно больше таскенов, докучавших её сотрудникам, а в качестве доказательства собрать и принести их посохи гаффи. Использование thumb|250x250px|Таскенский воин с гадерффаем.Это оружие было традиционным для народа песков. Однако гаддерфаи были не только оружием, но в мирное время даже могли использоваться и в быту, например, для охоты или даже во время земельных работ для рытья. Конфликты и взаимное устрашение играли значимую роль в культуре таскенских рейдеров, которые нередко размахивали своими посохами гаффи во время шумных разборок, преследовавших цель установить внутриклановую социальную иерархию. Оружие выполняло двойную функцию, являясь практическим полезным инструментом, который может быть использован как дорожный посох во время трудных переходов по горной местности, а лезвия клинков использовались для нанесения знаков, помечающих территории кланов, или для высечения предупреждающих надписей на склонах скал. Посохи гаффи во многих отношениях намного практичнее бластеров, которые могут исчерпать свой заряд или выйти из строя без надлежащего обращения, хотя таскены всё же держат у себя некоторое количество охотничьих бластеров, похищенных во время набегов на влагодобывающие фермы. Так, к примеру Люк Скайуокер на собственном опыте испытал опасности, подстерегающие человека при встрече с таскенами, когда он был атакован во время попытки вернуть сбежавшего дроида R2-D2. Охотничье ружьё Люка было уничтожено одним ударом посоха гаффи, и напуганный юноша тут же упал в обморок, что спасло ему жизнь, поскольку напавший на него рейдер поспешил присоединиться к своим сородичам по выполнению более важной задачи по разграблению принадлежащего Люку лендспидеру. Многие повстанцы приняли это оружие как многоцелевой полезный инструмент и оружие ближнего боя. Дрессировщики эвоков использовали гадерффаи для приручения указанных созданий. Загонщик колол питомцев острым концом посоха, принуждая выполнять те или иные команды, в частности, бежать в сторону противника, доставляя взрывчатку, которая была развешена по телу смертников в специальных поясах. За кулисами Гадерффай был создан на основе боевой дубинки на Фиджи, именуемой «тотокиа», с помощью которой фиджийцы пытались пробить череп врага в бою. Появления * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник Дарта Мола» * «Месть Дарта Мола» * «Эпизод I: Энакин Скайуокер» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 7: Иноземец, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 9: Иноземец, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 10: Иноземец, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 11: Иноземец, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 12: Иноземец, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 13: Посланники на Маластар, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 14: Посланники на Маластар, часть 2» * «Комиксы «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов»» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 59: В тылу врага» * «Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures» * * * «The Last One Standing» * «Perfect Evil» * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * * «Adventure in Beggar's Canyon» * * «Luke's Fate» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1» * «Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale» * «Звёздные войны. Дневник: Битва за справедливость» * «Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда»» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда»» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 1» * «Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I» * «R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * «Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale» * «Tatooine Manhunt» * «Black Ice» * «The Game Chambers of Questal» * «A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale» * * «Under a Black Sun» * * «Rebel Force: Renegade» * «Star Wars 17: Crucible» * «Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo» * «Tatooine Sojourn» * * «Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided» * «Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale» * «Мандалорский доспех» * «Рисковое дело» * «Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав» * «Дух Татуина» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * «Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет» * «Дети джедаев» * «Меч тьмы» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * «Юные рыцари-джедаи: Обещания» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 16: Когти Дракона, часть 3» }} Источники * «Star Wars Gamemaster Kit» * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles» * [[Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (второе издание)|''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (второе издание)]] * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen» * «Справочник по Оригинальной трилогии» * [[Star Wars Miniatures Battles (Second Edition)|''Star Wars Miniatures Battles, Second Edition]] * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion» * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи» * * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised» * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * «C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Оружие и военные технологии» * «Атака клонов: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * * * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 18» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26» * * «Свод правил к игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * }} Сноски и примечания Категория:Гадерффаи